


Baby Got Back

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human Female Impala, Human Male Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to find a missing Impala and a human in the bunker. But the case at hand isn't what it seems at first glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got Back

A distant crash sounded in the garage.

Dean woke up, a strange dream still sitting in the depths of his mind. He glanced at the clock by the bedside, groaning in the early morning light. 

Another crash echoed through the bunker. 

Dean stood up and reached for the door, the Colt poised and steady in his hands.

The lessons his father had drummed into his head were no longer steps to a process but rather an instinct he acted on. He saw Sam in the corner of his eye, a silent question in his eyes. Dean shrugged. The bunker was supposed to be a safe haven and still they had seen their fair share of supernatural shit happen within her walls.

But as they reached the garage, nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight in front of him.

Baby was missing.

She had been the third wheel in their hunts, a silent partner in crime, offering the comforts of home when they had none. 

Dean was going to throw up.

“Hey. Hey Dean! We’ll find her. Someone’s probably just messing with us.” Sam held onto his collar, knowing that his brother was going to pass out soon.   
“Well it’s not fucking funny, Sam,” Dean growled.  
“Let’s go back inside and see if there’s anything on the news. C'mon.” Sam grunted as he hauled Dean back inside.  
“When I find this piece of fuck, it’s gonna lose its fucking limbs,” Dean muttered.

They walked down into the study, alert and on the lookout for any unusual activity; the hint of sulphur, cold spots, the usual. It had to be someone or something that knew of the Winchester’s love for the car.

They were so focused on what they were doing they almost missed the man sitting in front of Sam’s laptop.

The first thing that Dean felt was a sense of strange familiarity, as if he had the answers to all of Dean’s troubles. It was slowly replaced by comfort and memories, all revolving around the one constant in Dean’s messy life.

“Baby?”

“Hello Dean.”

Jesus. Christ.

Dean almost tripped over his own feet.

“Why are you a dude?” Dean blurted out. “I always called you my girl.”

Smooth, Dean.

“I’m a car, Dean.” Baby rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a gender, not really.”

Huh. Who’s Dean to judge?

Sam cleared his throat, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that the African-American man smirking at them, was their fucking car, their beloved, sweet ’67 Impala.   
There was an awkward tension in the room as well, but apparently, he was the only one feeling uncomfortable with the vaguely sexual undertones.

“Um, Dean? A word?”

“Sam. I have heard almost every conversation the two of you have had. Why is this any different?”

“Yeah, Sammy, show Baby some respect.” Dean retorted.

Sam gritted his teeth. “Fine. We need to figure out who did this and why. And while you’re fine with flirting your way through it, we need the car back. I’ll start with finding if there’s anything back at the garage.”

Dean shared a glance with Baby.

“Do you remember seeing anyone?”

“No. I can’t remember anything that happened this morning.”

Dean shrugged. It was worth a try.

They searched for hours, with Sam poring through files and Dean making phone calls to Bobby and searching the bunker for any clue. Even though the place was made to keep the supernatural out, something always seemed to wind up inside.

It was past one before Dean called off for the night. Not before inviting Baby inside. He could at least have some fun before the norm took over. And he knew for a fact that he wasn’t the only one feeling the pure need for something more.

Baby said yes.  
***

Dean still couldn’t get over the face that he was sleeping beside Baby. The early morning light made the other man’s skin glow, and the lazy ambience made up for the butterflies racking up a storm inside him. This man was the roof above his head when he had none, the silent friend, constantly supporting him through thick and thin. Dean blamed the rose glow and the soft rain outside for the feelings building within.

Baby stirred beside him, pulling him closer as he shifted his arm. Last night had been rough and earth shattering, the air had grown warmer once the clothes were off. The first thing Dean had noticed were the tattoos. He had a white pentagram just above his heart, like the brothers, with the only difference being the initials that Sam and Dean had carved onto him when they were young. The letters were crude but they belonged on him.

Those twenty four hours were one of the most surreal experiences, and Dean had been to Hell, met God and his angels and befriended Crowley. His life felt like one long joke.

They had to transform him back into a car but Baby would always be Dean’s biggest ‘What if?’. He hoped that it was nothing more than the growing affection and trust he placed in his car.

The day passed by almost as quickly as yesterday, and by the end of, they were no closer to solving the mystery.

The next morning, Dean found his hands full with a woman.

Goddamnit.

He bit back a scream, when he noticed how familiar the curls looked.

He bent over to see why she looked so familiar, when he saw Cassie smiling back at him. 

No.

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes.

Had he been sleep-picking up women again?

It actually was Cassie in his bed. Well, technically it was his car-turned-human but right now, all logic had been temporarily cast aside. Even his dreams weren’t as fucked up as this.

“Baby?” He ventured tentatively.

“Yes, Dean?” She grinned back at him.

They had to figure out what was happening here. And fast.

“Why, uh, why do you look like…her?” Dean tried again.

“Whoever’s responsible for this is starting to get a sick sense of humour,” she said wryly, “Maybe they’re turning me into people you’re attracted to?”

Dean considers this. He briefly wonders if the Impala would change into Cas.

He takes that idea and mentally chucks it out the window. No need for two mentally constipated babies in trench coats.

“I need a drink.” And it’s only seven. Fuck his life.

Baby probably sensed his discomfort, because she starts rubbing soothing circles on his back. Dean takes a long look at the woman beside him.

Cassie’s curls are every which way, but apart from that, she looks exactly like she did ten years ago when Dean first fell in love. He remembers the two weeks they shared and how quickly his life had been turned upside down. The real Cassie would throw a fit if she ever met Baby looking like this, Dean chuckled. Not that would ever happen. They needed to fix this, preferably now.

Dean sighed. Some things were simply not meant to be.  
***

It was a little hard for Dean to swallow the fact that the Baby had manifested itself as Cassie Robinson, his former girlfriend.

It was ten times worse for Sam. 

He had been expecting the buff British man to come waltzing in half naked, and so almost choked on his oatmeal nice he saw Cassie in the doorway, her bare skin flushed in the dim lights of the bunker. Sam frowned.

“When…wher-…how…you?" 

"Swallow.” Cassie said. 

Sam gulped down a mouthful before outright gawking at her. 

A disheveled Dean appeared by her side.

“Sammy, we need to get to the bottom of this, now. Are there any other files we need to look at?” Dean asked, grabbing his laptop and a nut bar from the kitchen.

He must’ve been just as shocked as Sam, actually offering to do work for once.

“I can help too,” Baby said. “Maybe I could go down to the library, see if anything turns up there?" 

Sam shared a look with his brother.

"Well, we have way more resources here, and they’re all relevant to us anyway, so why don’t you help out here?” Sam suggested. 

Baby looked at him. “Yeah of course, your call. Mind if I get a bit of fresh air?”

There were alarm bells going off in Sam’s head.

“Yeah sure,” he forced out. 

Baby paused on her way out and turned around.

“Listen boys, I know this,” she gestured at her self, “is a little hard to take in. But I’m not her. You have to believe me." 

Dean relaxed a little. 

"Of course, sorry,” he muttered sheepishly.

Something wasn’t adding up here, Sam mused.

That was still their Impala. 

So where was her tattoos? 

Sam stared at the figure retreating outside, almost missing the glance she cast behind her as she walked off. He didn’t know how to tell Dean, who seemed smitten beyond belief. She had to be the clue to the whole mystery surrounding their car.

He had to tell Dean right away.

“Dean?” Sam called out into the bunker. 

A muffled voice replied a beat later, “What?” 

“I think I know what might be wrong with the Impala.”

That clearly got Dean’s attention. Sam could hear the hurried footsteps through the hallways. 

“What?” Dean said again, slightly out of breath. 

“Do you remember those tattoos on the British version of the Impala?”

“Of course, the anti-possession and our initials right?” 

“Yep. Did you see the same tattoos when the two of you were, uh,” Sam faltered.

Dean smirked. “When we were having sex? Come to think of it...I didn’t see anything, no tattoo, nothing. You think that’s dodgy?”

“Well, yeah, I mean it’s not like we’ve got anything else to work with. And it’s a bit weird how they just...disappeared.”

“Sam, our car is now a human. I don’t think tattoos disappearing is any weirder.”

“But Dean, think about it. You knew it was the Impala when you first saw him. And the tattoos kinda confirmed it. But now, it’s Cassie walking around, and no tattoo in sight.”

Dean looked at him. “She’s out there right now,” he whispered.

“I’m going to get her. You get everything set up.” Sam instructed, eyeing his brother who looked like he was going to faint. “Dean, it’ll be fine.”

“You should probably go now.” Dean said, dazed. Sam nodded and left, the watch on his hand reading 11:00 am.

At 11:10 am, Sam found her, all the time hoping that this would lead them to much needed answers.   
At 11:12 am, he had pulled over and was talking to her, getting her to come back with a pretense.   
At 11:13 am, the Impala pushed him over, trying for a getaway. But she misjudged him and was soon pinned under a giant frame.   
At 11:14 am, Sam got behind the wheel, a gagged body in the back seat, and drove back to the bunker.  
At 11:25 am, he carried her in over his back.

At 11:30 am, an inhumane scream echoed throughout the bunker.   
***

“Let. Me. Go.” 

Sam held the gun up to her head. “Not until you tell us what’s going on with you.” 

Dean stood by the doorway of the dungeon, ready to throw up at the scene before him. Sam had forbidden him to get involved; Dean couldn’t have been objective if his life depended on it. 

“I’m the Impala! What do you want me to say to make you believe me? How about if I told you about all your exploits in the car? How Dean cradled his broken fingers while John drove all round the country except a goddamn hospital? Or that when John proposed to your mother, he did so in the front seat of the car? Or how you, Sam, jammed a a miniature green army man and left it there?”

Sam felt like he was going to explode. “You’re hiding something from us, I know that much. I believe you, I really do. But you’ve got to help us out here. And if you’re going to be stuck in this human form, we don’t have any use for you,” he cocked the gun. Behind him, he thought he heard Dean gasp. 

She let her head fall as far as the ropes around her allowed. She didn’t say another word, for so long that Sam thought she might have passed out. He nudged her shoulder with the tip of the gun, just to make sure.

She sighed. “It’s...complicated.” 

“That pretty much sums up our lives.” Dean spoke up, his voice gentle. 

Baby smiled wryly. “This is pretty damn weird, even for you guys.” She paused, unsure. “Here goes nothing. This,” she gestured to her body, “has nothing to do with anything here. In fact, it happened a long time ago. More specifically, it was on one of John’s first hunts. You were both much too young, spending most of your time in the safety of motels. And John wasn’t exactly...well, he wasn’t the best of hunters.

He never saw the witch that got her hands on the car. 

And she was no ordinary witch either. Mind you, she was no Rowena. But unlike others, she had a very special skill set. And at that time, she was in a rather delicate condition. When your father screwed her over for information on Azazel, she got a little resentful. Resentful and a little drunk. So when John left the car to take refuge in a bar, she sneaked out and broke into the car. It didn’t take her long to get it started and she drove off.”

“But...she was drunk?”

“Oh yes. Very drunk. She was almost off the highway when she saw the truck on the opposite lane. She swerved a little too hard, and to the wrong side.”

Silence.

Baby swallowed. “She died immediately, her blood all over the seats. But she was a witch. And she was pregnant.”

Sam gasped.

“And her specialty was turning inanimate object into living things.”

Dean still wasn’t following the huge clusterfuck of a story. But Sam seemed to be getting the gist of it all. 

Baby nodded at him. “The baby didn’t die. Somehow, she...”

“She became the Impala.” Sam finished for her, still unable to process it.

Dean’s eyes widened. “So, wait...you? You’re the...how...but...wait what?”

“Yeah. And I honestly don’t know how to change back. All I know is that I’m twenty one years and that I can’t control anything.”

Sam nodded, understanding in his eyes. “You know, that kind of makes sense. Children of witches are known to have their own power, or something. And they normally start practicing at an older age, which used to be twenty one because of the low life expectancy. Hence, this.” He gestured at her body.

“So what do we do now?” Dean asked, pointedly ignoring the story he just heard.

“I don’t know.” Sam said softly. “But meanwhile we need a new car.” He looked pointedly at Dean, who had his ‘I’m gonna throw up’ face.

Dean took a deep breath. 

“Fine. But no hybrids.”

Sam groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're Eric Kripke's works of fiction.


End file.
